A chance
by KindredWriter
Summary: He preferred short hair.


_A/N: This idea popped into my head scrolling down a Pinterest page. I saw a picture of Erza Knightwalker and Jellal and decided to write something dedicated to them. Enjoy my poor attempt at romance._

* * *

**A chance**

**By Kindredwriter**

* * *

Erza Knightwalker overlooked the expanse of the kingdom bathed in evening sun from her vantage point on the balcony. The kingdom had been vivified; soldier and commoner worked hand in hand toward the restoration of the kingdom after the rampage of the _Demon King_. Progression slow these past few weeks as Sugar boy, Byro, and Hughes were sent out to rebuild broken connections, she did not mind working solo as it allowed more breathing room to work at her own pace without the need to babysit.

"A breathtaking sight." The scarlet knight flinched at the abrupt baritone, but didn't have to face its owner; she made it a point of duty to memorize her king's voice. Jellal strode beside up, close enough for their shoulders to touch and the scent of fried crab meat to waft into her nostrils.

"What are you doing here, sire?"

"I saw you here and figured I would join you. Should I have kept walking? You seemed deep in meditation."

"No, of course not. I am honored." Erza spoke with the utmost sincerity.

Jellal cast a pleased gaze over the city. "You have done much for the kingdom and its people. I cannot thank you enough, Erza."

Erza bowed. "Your words humble me, thank you, but I have done nothing to warrant such kind words. Until this kingdom has returned to its former…" she took a deep breath and rephrased. "…Until we have rebuilt this world into a prosperous one where its people and kingdom can live in harmony, I cannot rest." Jellal's chuckle quirked a brow. "Did I say something amusing?"

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect. It's just-"

"That is something my counterpart would say, correct?" Erza rested a hand on her hip.

Jellal's hands rose in defeat. "Here I thought the Future Vision mirror no longer functioned."

"I required no magic to figure that out." His joke flew over the scarlet's head, the knight never one for jests like Hughes.

"You are far too serious, Erza. The other you acted the same, however, even she knew how to have some fun every now and again."

"Sadly, I have no time for leisurely activities."

"What would you call this?" Erza glared at his quip and he chuckled. Jellal gave her a once-over and noted her growing tips. "You no longer have a doppelganger, Erza. Will you allow your hair to grow once more?"

Erza recalled her counterpart and their battle, her words etched into memory. She cast a pensive gaze over the city. "I do not know. It serves as a reminder I have much to learn, much to repent for the injustice and wrong I subjected the people of Edolas to. Shorter hair is easier to manage anyway and doesn't inhibit my battle efficiency. Did you prefer my hair longer, sire?"

"I prefer it short. It suits you."

A smile tuckered at her lips at the genuine compliment and faced the exit. "Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, your highness, I must return to restorations. I have lounged much longer than anticipated."

"Why not remain? I would rather you not keel over from work."

"Thank you for the concern, but I do not have the privilege to stare into the horizon, as you know." Erza began for her leave but two brawny arms prohibited another step. She stood tense but collected.

"In Earthland," he began. "Our counterparts had a rather… intimate relationship."

"Did they now?"

"Yes. But I suppose it would be more accurate to say _complex_. When the time comes, they will work everything out and come to understand another's feelings on a deeper level." Jellal splayed a hand on her stomach and it instinctively sucked in. Flat and toned, time in the military treated her body well. "You have my eternal gratitude, Erza Knightwalker. If you would give me the chance, I would like to prove how grateful I am of you."

Erza did not miss the overture but remained composed. Deep breath, expression natural. "Me and my comrades continued residence and place in the royal capital is proof enough of your benevolence. I dare ask no more."

"I wouldn't mind. Hughes has already scheduled days off in the coming months." Erza flinched as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, goosebumps risen all over her skin from the soft wetness of his lips. She smelled sweet; the fragrance of light perfume identical the one he caught a whiff of in a nearby shop. "Fresh. Eri Breeze, if I recall correctly?"

"S-sire," her business-like demeanor waned momentarily, "might I inquire what it is you want from me?"

"I desire many things from you." Jellal turned the female knight to face him, latched to his built frame by an arm about her waist. His eyes scrolled to his first conquest. "One of which I intend to fulfill."

"Sire, this is not appropriate for…" Warms lips interrupted her. She inhaled sharply and gasped in surprised pleasure, mind fraught with haze and eyes already heavy. She couldn't understand how a press of the mouth could have her body go into flux and surge a strange sear throughout her bloodstream. Chest thumped; eyes far too heavy to open until he parted and conscious too jumbled for coherent thought. Her lips were wet and unconsciously twitched into a pucker missing the absence of his mouth and her cheeks painted a deep red. After a prolonged silence, Erza managed to vocalize her thoughts but held a lighter, embarrassed tone a bit out of character. "Forgive me, sire, but I… I do not harbor the same feelings. I may be in service," she gently pushed away, "but I will not fall to my knees on your will and whim."

"I wouldn't dream of abusing my position as king. If you do not love me as I do you, that is your choice. However, that will not persuade me to stop my pursuit. I wish you to be my lover, not concubine."

Erza had to ask. "Is it me you love, or is it because I resemble the Earthland Erza?"

"Nothing of the sort," Jellal said as if taken offense. "You two may share the same looks, but I prefer you."

"Prefer? In what way?" Erza crossed her arms. She knew men sought her figure in a woman, one claimed she had _child-bearing hips _before he broke his jaw.

"Your dutiful work ethic and drive to rebuild the kingdom is awe-inspiring. When you train in the square, it is more breathtaking than any dance. I could never take my eyes off you- I grew obsessed and asked myself why is that? But the answer became clear when I observed you here on the balcony, the most breathtaking sight," he cupped a cheek and caressed the bone with his thumb, his earlier comment's aim clear, "you stole my heart." Erza's heart fluttered but she kept eye contact and fought to keep her blush at bay. "You asked whether or not I am smitten with you because of my time in Earthland with their Erza, and the answer is no. She has never had the profound impact you do, I am not battling internally around her, and I have never once felt alone in my bedroom."

"O-oh." Erza blinked at that. She couldn't keep her eyes locked on him with that implication and averted to the ground.

"Do you resent I banished the former king and not you?"

Erza chewed over her words properly. "It would be… untruthful if I told you I do not. He may have issued the orders, but I carried them out in glee. To not receive punishment after such atrocities is somewhat vexing, a feeling surely shared with the others. But that does not deter me from following your orders in any half-hearted manner."

"Then, do you find something hideous about me?"

"N-no, that is not the case. I… I just… I just have not cared to think of finding a lover and think it inappropriate in a time of restoration like this. My love is to my kingdom, sire."

Jellal smiled at that. "I think now is quite appropriate. A newly appointed king with no queen? Have you heard of something so blasphemous?"

"I…" She was falling apart. If this conversation continued any longer, there's no telling what could transpire between them. And the fact she liked the kiss, the knight knew she would be swept up in the moment. "You are not hideous," she returned to the question, "but I do not see you in that light. That is all I have to say on the subject matter."

"Very well. But allow me to propose one last thing?" Erza drew her arms tight against her chest and nodded in approval after a minute of contemplation. "Might you give me the chance to earn your reciprocal love?"

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_I thought it fitting to leave this open-ended so I can come work on it when I pleased. Ciao._


End file.
